


Funhouse Mirrors

by Janus51



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Kwami, Humor, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Mistaken Identity, They look like Marinette and Adrien, Tikki and Plagg are human looking now, both to each other and possibly some other people, kwami turned human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus51/pseuds/Janus51
Summary: After dealing with a twin-making akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir find that their kwamis now look exactly like them. Hilarity ensues.
In which: Plagg looks like Adrien. Tikki looks like Marinette. Identity shenanigans get more complicated than usual. And everyone gets very confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I starting a new story when I already have two I should be working on? Because I lack self-control and I wanted to try and be funny, that's why.

Chat Noir leapt from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the streets below. Dozens of sets of twins were standing, staring at each other in confusion. Some were grabbing at their own faces and staring into any reflective surface they could find, looking as though they were desperately trying to pull their own heads off.

Chat couldn’t help shuddering. It was Reflekta all over again.

The akuma-er _akumas_ , apparently called themselves Gemini. From what Chat and Ladybug had pieced together from their obligatory motive rant, they were a set of twins who had been confused for one another a few too many times and were now inflicting a similar curse on anyone they could find.

Apparently, if one twin shot a person with their laser, the other one could use their laser to change another person into a copy of the first person.

Chat blinked. Did he get that right? It made him a bit dizzy thinking about it.

The point was that even if the Gemini twins weren’t the most intimidating akumas, they were still wreaking havoc and had to be stopped.

Unfortunately, they were proving to be rather evasive.

His baton beeped. “My lady,” he purred with a grin.

She smirked. “Hey Chat. I’ve got them, they’re headed to the park near Françoise Dupont, get ready.”

“Be there in two shakes of a cat’s tail, my lady.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling, before the call ended.

It didn’t take him long to get there, arriving just as the twins ran through the gates. He stayed out sight, hidden up a tree, ready for whatever Ladybug had planned.

The twins looked around, holding hands. The akuma was probably in the bracelets around their wrists, seeing as the bracelets were intertwined, holding the twins together.

They looked like circus performers. Well, more so than the average akuma. Dressed as a pair of clowns with pointed hats and loudly patterned clothes with obscene amounts of ruffles and tassels. One was mostly orange, the other was purple.

Ladybug dropped down a ways behind them without a sound, a pair of ladybug patterned scissors glinted in her hands. She caught his eye from where he was hiding, and gestured with her head before slipping behind the statue of Ladybug and himself.

The message was clear: Distract them while she worked out a way to cut the bracelets. He had a little less than five minutes.

And...start!

He split his baton in two, threw one at the twins, and darted out of cover. “Hey, Doublemint twins! Surprise!”

The twins turned, ducking beneath the thrown baton. Chat dashed to them and swung. The twins leapt back.

Only for one to be hit in the back of the head by the returning baton.

They stumbled, the purple twin glared at Chat, raised her free arm. She was clearly disoriented.

Chat was still too close to avoid the beam.

He couldn’t help flinching, squeezing his eyes closed. Nothing _felt_ different.

When he opened his eyes, the twins had managed to sort themselves out. A quick check showed he hadn’t been changed.

“That all you got?” Chat said, grinning widely. He shifted position, trying to keep both twins’ attention on him. Ladybug would probably jump in any second now. He swung his staff at the twins again, probing, searching for weaknesses, keeping them off balance.

_There!_ Ladybug dashed out from behind the statue, scissors ready.

Chat darted in close, getting into the twins’ faces.

Unfortunately, two opponents meant two sets of eyes. The orange twin had apparently caught Ladybug from the corner of her eye and was raising her hand.

Chat leapt without a thought, taking the beam before it hit Ladybug. He still didn’t appear changed.

He heard Ladybug’s earrings beep. Probably only three minutes, left.

He ran at the twins, made as if he was going to swing before dropping into a slide. Ladybug’s yoyo flew above his head, aimed at the orange twin.

Chat wasn’t able to stop the purple twin’s laser from hitting Ladybug.

“No!” he yelled. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing she wasn’t _his_ twin. They would never have been able to win.

Chat grabbed at the twins’ conjoined wrists and tugged them as he used his forward momentum.

The twins flailed as they fell. The orange twin’s laser fired wildly, hitting Ladybug.

She didn’t change.

Chat pinned the twins’ free hands with his own and rested his knees on the wrists with the bracelets.

Ladybug barely stopped before dropping to her knees and cutting the bracelets, releasing the akuma.

A moment later, the akuma was purified and the akuma’s spell broken. All that remained were two very confused twelve-ish year old girls. The bracelets had been untangled and repaired, sitting between them. One orange, one purple.

Ladybug had just sat down with a grunt when her miraculous beeped. She grimaced. “I've gotta go. Can you take care of these two?”

Chat helped the two girls up, and gave Ladybug a smile. “No problem. Until next time, my lady.” He gave sweeping bow.

Ladybug giggled and swung away, a goddess victorious, radiant in the afternoon sun.

He’d have to write that one down for later.

Chat turned to the girls. “Let’s get you lovely ladies home, shall we?”

___

 

Marinette landed on her bed with a _whumph_ , just as her transformation gave out. A little too close for comfort.

“Ugh, Tikki do my homework for me. I’m dead,” Marinette said into her pillow. She still had a history assignment to finish and she was _exhausted_.

Why was her mattress sloping to the right?

“Marinette?” Tikki asked. Huh, her voice seemed less squeaky than usual. Was Tikki getting sick again? That would be bad. “I-I think we have a problem.”

Marinette lifted herself up on a shoulder and turned to Tikki, only freeze. Her jaw dropped, and she barely stopped herself from screaming. “Hu-wha?” was all she managed, before her brain shorted out.

There was a very nervous looking naked girl sitting on her bed with her. A girl who looked exactly like Marinette herself. The girl was trying to cover herself and looked quite disturbed.

“Marinette, we need to talk” the girl said, before adding, “Can I borrow some clothes?”

Marinette, after another minute of gaping in silence, managed to choke out, “Tikki?”

The naked girl nodded.

Marinette slowly got out of the bed, making sure to keep her breathing steady as she went to her closet to grab some extra clothes.

_What? How had this happened? Could she still transform? How was she going to explain suddenly having a twin if they couldn’t fix this!?_

“Marinette! Breathe. We’ll figure this out,” Tikki said, having pulled a blanket over herself. How was she so calm?

Marinette handed Tikki the clothes, a set of pink pajamas and underwear, and turned to give her some privacy. Despite having already seen everything. And the fact that everything was apparently _hers_.

Marinette dropped her head to her hands and groaned.

“Marinette, it’s going to be fine. It was probably something to do with Gemini. We’ll go see Master Fu. Maybe he’ll have an idea of how to fix this.”

Marinette turned. Tikki was fully dressed. Yep, she was definitely Marinette’s twin. It was kind of surreal, actually.

“Right,” Marinette said, glancing outside. “We may have to hold off until tomorrow before school, though. It’s starting to get late. Unless we can still transform?”

Tikki shook her head. “We don’t know what transforming like this might do to your powers. It’d be best not to risk it unless we have to.” Tikki tried to stand, but teetered dangerously when she got to her feet.

Marinette caught her before she could actually fall. “Are you okay?”

Tikki nodded, looking a bit dizzy. “I’m not used to being this big.”

Marinette sat Tikki back down on the bed. “Maybe you should rest.” Mama called Marinette for dinner and Marinette looked at the door to the stairs. For a panicked moment she thought her mother might come up to her room. She didn’t, thankfully.

Marinette turned back to Tikki. “I’ll bring up some food after dinner, okay? It might be good if have something more substantial than cookies.”

“Alright,” Tikki yawned. “Maybe I’ll just take a bit of a nap, then.” Tikki laid down, her eyes closing almost before she hit the pillow.

Marinette couldn’t help looking back worriedly as headed down for dinner. Hopefully Master Fu could fix this and fast.

____

Adrien stared at the naked blond boy standing in front of him, picking his ear. The naked boy, that was, not Adrien. Adrien was a little too busy gaping in something not unlike horror at what was, apparently, his kwami.

The naked boy-Plagg?- stared at Adrien with an unimpressed glower. Yeah, that was Plagg. “Well?” Plagg said. “Are you gonna get me my cheese or not?”

Adrien couldn’t suppress a shudder. _Plagg looked just like him_. From the tips of his blond hair down to-

Adrien pulled his eyes back up. He wasn’t really comfortable with the idea that Plagg had the same...parts he did. No! Abort thought! _Abort!_

“Adrien!” Plagg whined. “Camembert! I’m starving.”

Was that what Adrien sounded like? God. Who could stand to be around him more than five minutes at a time?

Adrien took a deep breath. Calm. Don’t panic. Think of Ladybug. Think of gentle waves and summer breezes. Do not. Think. About naked Adri-Plagg!

Adrien could only let out a despairing groan as he turned to dig some camembert out of his stash by the computer. Hopefully things would go back to normal on their own.

Please God. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this. What if Nathalie saw Plagg?

“Plagg, what are we going to do!?”

Plagg broke off a piece of camembert, tossed it in the air, and caught it in his mouth. “Relax, I know a guy. He’ll probably know what to do.” He chewed and swallowed. “We’ll go see him tomorrow before school.”

Adrien was still panicking. Finally, a thought that probably should have occurred five minutes ago slipped into his head. Clothes! Plagg needed clothes!

Adrien ran to his closet and pulled out a set of black sweats and some boxers. “Put these on!” He threw the clothes at Plagg...who let them drop to the ground. Plagg just stared at them.

“Plagg! You’re human now, you need to cover up!” Adrien said.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “ _Fine._ I don’t see what the big deal is, though. It’s all yours anyway.” He set about pulling the clothes on, muttering all the while about pointless human nudity taboos, people used to walk around naked all the time, he better not overheat in these things.

Meanwhile, Adrien made Plagg a bed on his couch, seeing as he was too big to sleep in the crook of his shoulder now.

Ugh, what a day. Still, with any luck this’d all be sorted out tomorrow. Easy peasy.

After going through his nightly routine- and making sure Plagg knew how the bathroom actually worked, since he might actually need it now (Plagg made several disgusted noises and comments on the human digestive system.)- Adrien crawled into bed, totally exhausted.

He’d almost dozed off when something heavy landed on him, knocking the air out of him.

“Plagg? What the heck? I made you a bed!” Adrien hissed through gritted teeth. He didn’t want to risk anyone hearing and coming to check on him.

Plagg didn’t answer, just shifted into a comfortable position curled against Adrien’s back, head buried against Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien felt Plagg’s breath turn slow and even.

He really should have known. Plagg was basically a magic fairy cat, and cats slept wherever the hell they wanted-prioritizing warmth and safety. Plagg was most comfortable curled by Adrien, so that was where he would sleep.

Never mind how uncomfortable it was for Adrien to have another person curled around him. Well, another _human_ person. Plagg in his normal form wasn’t a problem.

Adrien could feel his cheeks burning. He knew it was just Plagg, but still… Ugh.

Then Plagg started making a sound not unlike purring and Adrien found himself relaxing. It really was just Plagg. It was weird having a suddenly human-sized Plagg, but things hadn’t really changed.

Adrien drifted off to sleep shortly after.

___

Adrien awoke with a start to the sound of knocking.

“Adrien? You need to get ready. You have a photoshoot this morning, remember?” Nathalie called from outside.

_Shit!_ He’d totally forgotten what with the akumas and Plagg. Adrien forced himself up, looking around the room. “I’ll be out in a bit!” he called. How was he going to manage this!? He needed Plagg close, but he couldn’t just suddenly show up with a twin!

He twisted to look at Plagg, who was still sleeping. He was curled around one of Adrien’s pillows and drooling slightly. “Plagg. Plagg!” Adrien hissed. “We have a problem.”

It was still surreal to Adrien to watch someone who looked like himself slowly wake up and stare at him. “What?” Plagg whined.

“I have a photoshoot! What are we gonna do? You need to stay close by, but we can’t let anyone see you.”

Plagg rolled himself out of the bed and headed for Adrien’s camembert stash. He opened a package and started munching. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just stay out of sight until after the shoot, then we’ll go see that friend I talked about.”

“Plagg, you’re not the size of children’s toy anymore. How do you plan to hide?” Adrien had grabbed a fresh set of clothes and started pulling them on. The clothes for the shoot would be at the set.

Plagg shrugged. “I”ll put on a disguise or something and follow you. No problem.”

Adrien went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. If things didn’t get fixed today, he’d probably need to get Plagg a toothbrush. All that stinky camembert, his breath would reek.

Dressed, hair fixed, teeth brushed. Adrien was ready to go.

He came back out to his room to see Plagg had dug out a pair jeans from his closet (and left several clothes lying on the floor), a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of sunglasses.

With the hood up, the sunglasses, and Plagg’s bored (or maybe just sleepy) expression he looked like just some teenager with an attitude. It was unlikely anyone would recognize him as looking like Adrien at all.

There was still a problem. “How are you going to get to the set? Nathalie and the Gorilla aren’t exactly going to miss an extra person in the car.”

Plagg was silent. He cocked his head, seemed to be thinking about something, opened his mouth, closed it. Finally he just shrugged. “No clue.”

Adrien was only saved from a fatal face palming by Nathalie knocking on the door. “Adrien? Are you almost ready?”

“Yeah! Be out in a sec.” He had to think fast. He quickly jumped to his mantra for tight situations. WWLBD. What would Ladybug do?

His eyes landed on a large duffel bag at the foot of his bed.

“Okay Plagg, I’ve got an idea.”

Plagg raised an eyebrow. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

___

Nathalie stood outside Adrien’s room, waiting for him to come out. It was a good thing she’d decided to check on him this morning, otherwise they’d probably be running late. She tapped on the door again. “Adrien? We need to go.”

The door swung open and Adrien greeted her with a bright smile that may or may not have been a little too wide for comfort. Nathalie wasn’t exactly an expert on smiles and so couldn’t really tell.

“Adrien, why do you need a gym bag?”

Adrien adjusted the strap on the bag and bit his lip. “Just a few extra things. For emergencies. Can’t be too careful with all the akuma attacks lately.”

Nathalie nodded. That seemed… logical. Mostly. At the least she couldn’t really argue with it, even if she thought a full duffel bag, in addition to his school bag, was a bit extreme. “Come on then. We’ll have some breakfast delivered on the set.”

Adrien followed closely, walking a bit faster than was really warranted. Yes, they were running slightly behind schedule, but getting breakfast at the shoot would balance that.

Nathalie thought she heard something behind her. She turned, expecting one of the housekeepers, who generally had orders to stay out of sight and be as unintrusive as possible.

But there was nothing.

It was probably just her imagination. Nathalie hadn’t been able to have her usual third coffee (dark roast, two sugars, no cream) this morning because Adrien hadn’t come down on time. She’d rectify that later.

When they got to the car, Mr. Winston moved to take Adrien’s bags but Adrien waved him off. Nathalie got into the car while Adrien walked to the trunk to put the bags away himself. It was probably just a small show of independence. Even Nathalie would admit that Mr. Agreste was more controlling of Adrien’s time and activities than was probably needed. It made sense that Adrien would want to do at least small things for himself when he could.

Nathalie checked her email and Adrien’s ‘official’ social media pages as she waited for him to get in the car. It seemed to take slightly longer than she thought would be necessary and with a bit more jostling, but it didn’t bother her much. Finally, Adrien got into the car and they headed for the park.

___

“Okay Tikki. I’ll distract Mama and Papa, you sneak behind them and get outside. Don’t forget the sunglasses.”

Tikki nodded. They had worked hard to make sure Tikki looked as different from Marinette as possible with what they had available. A dark purple skirt, with a complementing floral patterned blouse, a sunhat, and sunglasses should obscure her features enough that no one would recognize her as ‘Marinette’. Tikki also had her hair down, versus Marinette in her usual pigtails.

Marinette shifted her bag on her shoulder and went downstairs to the kitchen. If she was lucky, Papa would still be in the bakery getting the finishing touches done on today’s pastries. It would be so much easier to distract Mama on her own.

And indeed, Marinette was lucky. Her mother sat at the counter, sipping her morning tea. “Good morning, Mama!” Marinette said, careful to position herself so her mother wouldn’t have a clear view of the hall leading to the back door. She sensed more than heard Tikki sneak by.

“You’re up early, dear. Do you have plans today?”

Marinette grabbed a couple croissants from the plate on the counter. “Yeah! I’ve got to get to school early to go over some homework with Alya,” she said, turning to the hall. “I’ll see you after school! Have a good day!” With a quick wave, Marinette dashed out the door and met up with Tikki on the sidewalk.

“Okay, let’s hurry. It’d be just our luck to have to deal with an akuma before we get this figured out.”

Tikki nodded and followed Marinette down the street.

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to Master Fu’s massage shop, even running intermittently to make sure they’d have as much time a possible.

Master Fu was just finishing with a particularly early customer when they arrived. He seemed surprised to see them.

“Marinette. Is something the matter? You seem distraught,” he said, welcoming Marinette and, after a moment, Tikki inside. He set an electric kettle to boil on one of the shelves and placed some cups nearby, filling them with leaves.

Marinette looked at Tikki, nodded. Tikki began taking off the hat and sunglasses. “You heard about the akuma yesterday, right?”

Master Fu looked between Marinette and Tikki, his eyes widening. “Yes, I did.”

Marinette grimaced. “We got hit with those beams, and after I changed back this happened. We’re not really sure what to do.”

Master Fu looked at Tikki. “So. This is Tikki, then.”

Tikki nodded. “Yes, Master Fu. We were hoping you could fix this, or at least give us some guidance.”

Master Fu went to the kettle, just as it began whistling. He poured four cups and called, “Wayzz! You can come out.”

Wayzz flitted out of the gramophone and hovered beside Master Fu’s shoulder. He made a small bow, bobbing in the air. “Greetings Marinette, Tikki.”

Once they had all settled around the cushion with their cups, Marinette recalled the akuma attack in as much detail as she could, hoping Master Fu would know how to fix this.

Master Fu stroked his beard and turned to Wayzz. “Have you heard of anything like this before, Wayss?”

Wayzz lifted his head from his tea. “It is not unheard of for a kwami to have their form changed, though the reason and effects vary. It may be wise to attempt transforming while you are here, where Master and I can try to prevent or undo any damage to you and your powers. It may give us more insight into the nature of your condition as well,” he said, looking specifically at Tikki.

Marinette finished her- rather bitter- tea. “Okay then,” she said. Marinette stood, Tikki following. “Tikki, transform me!”

There was the familiar flash of pink light, the sense of power flowing over and through her like warm water. The transformation only really lasted a moment, nothing seemed off that Marinette could tell.

She looked at her hands, checked her feet, touched the mask on her face. Everything was in order. At least it seemed to be until she glanced to her side.

Tikki was kneeling and seemed to be breathing heavily, looking up at her. “Tikki! Are you alright?” Marinette knelt down and put a hand over Tikki’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Tikki said. “I just got dizzy for a moment. It surprised me, that’s all.” She turned to look at Master Fu and Wayzz. “Did you sense anything?”

Wayzz floated in a slow circle around Marinette and Tikki, occasionally pausing and nodding as if to confirm something. Finally, he returned to Master Fu’s side and spoke. “The transformation seems to be complete and undamaged. I would guess that Tikki’s power was drawn out of her physically, rather than her wholly entering the miraculous. Would you mind changing back now, please?”

A second wave of pink light and Marinette was back to normal. Tikki also seemed to perk up when the transformation ended.

Wayzz nodded. “Yes, that seems to be it. Tikki is still the source of the transformation’s power, but it seems it is now forcibly drawn from her during the change, and returned afterward. How do you feel Tikki.”

Tikki looked at her fingers for a moment before looking up at Wayzz. “I’m fine. It was a bit disorienting, but I don’t think there’s any real damage.”

Wayzz bobbed in the air a moment. “You should be fine to keep transforming and battling akuma until we find a way to reverse this, then. Tikki, after Marinette transforms you should find a safe place to hide nearby until the battle is over. I am not sure what the effects would be if you strayed too far from her. It may cause your connection to weaken and the transformation to come undone.”

Tikki nodded in understanding.

Marinette glanced at the clock. “We need to leave soon. I have to get to class. What should we do about my family and friends? I can’t suddenly say I have long lost twin sister or cousin or something.”

Master Fu cleared away the empty cups. “It may take us some time to research what exactly has happened and ways to return Tikki to normal. Until then, try to avoid being seen at the same time. Come back early tomorrow, and we may have a solution. Or at least some way of making the situation easier to deal with.”

As they left, Master Fu added, “You said Chat Noir was hit by Gemini’s attacks as well? He may be suffering similar effects. If you find him, send him to us.”

Marinette hadn’t even thought of that. She hoped Chat wasn’t having too hard a time with his kwami.

___

Adrien chafed under the photographer’s demands, barely able to dredge up the bright smiles, hungry gazes, and disappointed pouts they needed for the pictures. There was no way he and Plagg were going to make it to whoever Plagg wanted to see before school started. As it was, he might be a few minutes late anyway. What was he going to do with Plagg while school was in session?

Where was Plagg? Adrien had handed him a some money to buy a snack if he got hungry (Plagg was a bottomless pit when he fit in Adrien’s palm. What would he be like with a human sized stomach?), but otherwise told him to stay out of sight behind a bush or something. Hopefully. Plagg had actually listened for once.

___

Plagg sat against a tree, hood down and sunglasses on top of his head. He _knew_ he’d overheat if he left the hood up. Also the sunglasses gave him a headache, turning everything blue. Blegh. And he couldn’t even lame Adrien, since Plagg had chosen the disguise. He nibbled another chunk of camembert.

He wasn’t nearly as full as he’d normally be by now. It was good, since it meant he could eat more, but he was probably going to have to eat something else at some point. A human body needed nutrients that couldn’t be provided by his beloved camembert alone. He might actually need to- he shuddered- eat _vegetables_. Or _grains_. Hopefully Fu could fix this before that became necessary.

Watching the people meander by on the sidewalk, filling the air with their pointless chatter, Plagg leaned back against the tree. The air had that pre-fall chill. Not really cold, but not hot anymore either. It was a good time to take a nap. After all, he’d already had a nice snack and the photoshoot probably had a few more minutes left, at least.

Plagg closed his eyes and began to drift away into dreamland.

“Dude, Adrien! You okay?” Ugh. What was that annoying voice intruding upon the sacred sleep of the lord of destruction? “Come on, man. We gotta get to class. Where’s your bag?”

Plagg slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the fool who had awakened him. “What do you want? I was sleeping.”

The fool-Adrien’s friend. The one that had looked particularly ridiculous as an akuma. What was his name?- looked down at Plagg with what was probably a worried look. “Are you okay? Did you like, runaway or something? ‘Cause I’ve never seen you look so...casual before.”

Plagg blinked. The fool- Nino! _That_ was the fool’s name.- thought he was Adrien. That was bad. “Uhh. No. I am fine.” Uh-oh. Adrien wasn’t going to be happy about this when he found out.

Nino kept staring at him uncertainly. “Okay. Well, come on. If you’re late again Mme. Bustier’ll probably give you an extra assignment. I know you’re busy enough as it is.” Nino held out his hand. “You can look off my books, if you forgot your bag.”

Plagg stared at Nino’s hand for a moment. How was he supposed to get out of this? Sure, he _could_ brush Nino off, ignore him, or just walk away. But that might endanger Adrien’s friendship with him.

That would be _really_ bad, Plagg was many things: a glutton, careless, selfish, lazy, snide. But his top priority was always, _always_ his chosen and their happiness.

Adrien was going to be so angry later, but Plagg wasn’t sure he had a choice.

He grimaced, took Nino’s hand and stood. “Sure. Thanks.” This was going to be a disaster.

Plagg glanced back to where Adrien was probably still posing towards the middle of the park. He should leave a sign so he knew what happened. But how?

He dropped the top of a camembert tin, followed by a piece of wrapper, the other part of the tin, and the lid of another tin as he followed Nino to the school. Hopefully Adrien would find the trail and figure things out.

This was going to be one of those days where Plagg _really_ wished he wasn’t a spirit of misfortune. Sometimes it seemed like his own power liked to double back on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Nino and Plagg bonding. Marinette crushing on Plagg. Adrien panicking. And Tikki being her sweet, patient self. Until she's not.
> 
> If you're interested, you can find on tumblr here:
> 
>  https://shadeterminus.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post my stories there too, and occasionally thoughts on Miraculous Ladybug episodes, the occasional drawing, whatever I think is cute, and generally stuff. Feel pop up and leave a message, if you'd like!


End file.
